happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Capers
Cartoon Capers is an episode of SSIII. In this episode, Pranky finds a magical paint brush that he uses to make drawings come to life. Starring Roles *Pranky Featuring *Josh *Sketchy Appearances *Sluggy *Sweezy *Veggie *Flippy Plot Pranky is seen walking nearby Sweezy, who is drawing a picture of a snail with a nose for a body. Pranky is seen bored, as he has no ideas for pranks, until he sees a paint brush with rainbow-colored paint on the tip. He decides to ruin Sweezy's drawing. He paints on it, and it gains color, which angers Pranky. He walks away, but the "nose snail" comes to life and eats Sweezy's face off. Pranky sees what he did and gets a devious idea. Pranky is seen drawing a picture of himself with angry eyes, and straight ears. He uses the brush on the drawing, and Evil Pranky, or Yknarp, is created. Pranky laughs now that he has an evil version of himself. However, it growls at Pranky, takes the magical brush, and runs through a wall, breaking a hole in the wall. Pranky sees what he created and freaks out, so he chases after Evil Pranky. Josh is seen painting a picture of a war happening, when Evil Pranky uses the magical brush on the painting. The painting comes to life, and Happy Tree Town becomes a war zone, which makes Flippy flip out and kill Veggie by stabbing him with a stick of celery. Josh gets angry, but Pranky giggles as Flippy starts chasing characters around. In the picture, a missile is about to fall where Flippy is standing, so Flippy gets blasted to bits. Evil Pranky evilly laughs at the chaos he has created. Pranky catches up to Evil Pranky and punches him. Evil Pranky draws himself stairs and runs into Sketchy's house. Pranky follows him, along with an angry Josh. Sketchy is seen painting a picture of a giant bird that is snatching an HTF off of the ground. Josh tries to warn her, but Evil Pranky uses the brush, and Sketchy is snatched from her own house. Josh screams, but Evil Pranky jokingly paints a mustache onto Josh, which makes him flip out. Evil Pranky stops laughing and draws himself a gun, but before he can use it, Josh snatches it from Evil Pranky and shoots him with many rounds. Pranky covers his ears, but then he sees Evil Pranky's soul float up to Heaven. Pranky realizes what he did was wrong, but then starts to laugh despite all that has happened. The nose snail slithers over to Pranky and eats his arm off. Pranky screams, and draws his arm back. Before the episode ends, Pranky gets another devious idea, until the nose snail slithers onto his face and eats it off. Deaths *Sweezy's face is bitten off by a nose snail. *Veggie is stabbed in the head with a stick of celery. *Flippy is blasted by a missile. *The nose snail eats Sluggy whole. *Sketchy is dropped to her death by a giant bird. *Evil Pranky is shot to death. *Pranky has his face bitten off. (DEBATABLE) *Josh is attacked. (OFFSCREEN AND DEBATABLE) Trivia * This episode is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Frankendoodle. Category:Specy Spooktacular